Wandering Angel
by Jun-Amy196
Summary: Based on Jun Kazama's TTT2 arcade ending.


Wandering Angel

Hi guys Jun-Amy 196 here. This is fanfic based on something I watched on YouTube while watching Tekken videos. It's based on Jun Kazama's arcade ending. I don't own any of the characters or locations mentioned in this fanfic. All copyrights go to Harada-san and the Namco crew. Enjoy!

The stars twinkled dimly in the dark night sky above what appeared to be a gloomy and lifeless forest. A crow flies through the gaps in the trees, its wings breaking the seemingly thick silence. The dark trees surrounded a clearing that contained a lake. Standing in the middle of that lake, illuminated by a ray of moonlight was a woman.

She had an unearthly quality about her, her stillness almost other worldly. What was also unusual was the way that she seemed at harmony, an expression of eternal peace on her face. With her right arm in front of her she seemed to be inspecting it, watching as the moonlight danced across her skin. The moonlight just seemed to make her look as if she didn't belong on this world. Her raven black hair, that looked as soft as silk, flowed down in straight curtains, framing her face. Her luscious pink lips were pursed, as if she was thinking very deeply about something that puzzled her. Her face was unnaturally pale, her skin glimmering like jewels. But her eyes shone the brightest, hazel brown charms that shone with purity and calmness within them.

The clothing she wore seemed to fit with the idea of innocence being lost. She had a white top that hugged her perfect curves, exposing them for the world to see. The trousers she wore glided down her long, strong looking legs. Crawling up her left leg was a thick black line as well as crows taking flight all over her left shin and thigh. This was the symbol of purity being tainted as well as the death of something pure and innocent. Covering her delicate shoulders was a black shawl; embed silver flowers glistening in the gentle light. Lying comfortably on her waist was a black belt clasped by a gold buckle. On her dainty little feet were open toe sandals that matched with the rest of her outfit. And completing her costume was a white headband, a dark comparison to her hair. The clothes she wore made her look even more mysterious and other worldly.

She stood there for a moment before retracting her arm and bowing her head down, closing her eyes while doing so. An expression of concentration and calmness overtook her face while she started to glow, an angelic radiance emitted from her, but not from the moonlight but from her spiritual power that was her soul.

Soon she was the brightest object in the whole forest, the moon and stars looking pale in comparison. Then coming out of the darkness were other souls, the souls of the forest animals, of rabbits hopping over fallen logs and being chased by foxes. Flying over them were birds, gliding like glowing lanterns in the air. All were sparkling with their spiritual power, brighter than the stars above them.

The woman's eyes then flew open as the spirits of the forest started to gather into a swirl of light, a halo of purity over her head. She outstretched her arms as the light began to concentrate into an unbearable blaze, a look of wonder overcoming her face. She gazed around the gleaming souls before bowing her head and crossing her arms over her chest glowing even brighter now, brighter than ever before.

Then she wasn't there anymore, lost in all the light. Her body had lost its shape and had shrunken itself into a little ball of intense, warm light. Then that ball started shooting upwards to the sky, followed by the souls of the animals of the forest, a trial of glittering blue sparkles following. Then that ball dispersed, exploding into a burst of luminosity, brightening the stars into a twinkling blaze. The stars then seemed livelier as a peaceful and magical atmosphere was left in the forest.

Sorry for the short chapter. I had to kind of rush through it so it might not be as good as if I had spent more time on it. Anyway here it is. So sorry for the long wait but recently I've been obsessing over a Korean show called "Running Man", recommended to me by a friend. I was very engrossed in the people and the tasks they had to do. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
